Smile
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Yunho. Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YunJae, YAOI. Happy Reading


**Smile**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : YunJae

Genre : School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Friendship

Rate K

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

**~ PROLOG ~**

.

.

.

.

" Yunie!"

Namja itu tersentak kaget saat nama panggilang_ 'sayang'_ itu keluar dari mulut namja yang terbilang cantik didepannya. Dia memandang namja itu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sedang dia lakukan, membaca.

" Whooaa… Yunie rajin sekali ne? Ulangannya kan besok tapi kau sudah belajar dari sekarang"

Namja yang tadi dipanggil Yunie itu mengertukan keningnya dan bertanya dalam hati dari mana namja didepannya ini tahu jadwal ulangannya namun kemudian dia sadar, apa sih yang tidak diketahui seorang Kim Jaejoong tentangnya?

" Hah… Ya sudah, Yunie belajar saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Ini aku belikan susu strawberry, jangan lupa diminum. Annyeong Yunie" Jaejoong meletakkan sekotak susu strawberry kemudian tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari tempatnya namun dia malah menabrak seseorang

" Whooaa… Annyeong Jae" Sapa namja yang baru saja ditabrak Kim Jaejoong

" Chun ah!"

" Wah, kau membelikan Yunho susu kenapa aku tidak?"

" Kau beli saja sendiri, susu itu memang khusus aku belikan untuk Yunie"

" Ck, pelit sekali"

" Bodo!" Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya pada namja itu kemudian berajak dari tempatnya

" Salam untuk Suie baby ne!" Teriak namja berjidat lebar itu, membuat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap garang namja yang tadi baru saja berbicara

" Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak akan merestuimu dengan Suie!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu

Namja berjidat lebar itu kemudian duduk disebelah namja bermata musang itu dan menepuk pelan pundak sang namja musang.

" Ya! Yunho ah, kasihan si cantik itu kan? Kau selalu mengabaikannya"

" Aku tidak berminat"

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, dia sangat tahu Yunho sebenarnya merasa terganggu jika ada Jaejoong disekitarnya. Bahkan namja yang terkenal cantik itu mengetahui semua tentangnya. Hanya satu yang Jaejoong tidak tahu, hanya Yoochun dan Yunho saja yang mengetahuinya dan itu tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh Jaejoong atau bahkan seekor semut.

Yunho menatap sekotak susu yang tadi dibelikan oleh Jaejoong tanpa minat dan matanya kembali beralih pada buku matematikanya kembali. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengintip dari belakang pohon dan menatap sendu Yunho dan akhirnya dia kembali ke kelasnya sebelum bel berbunyi.

.

" Yuniieeee~~~~"

Yunho tidak menghentikan langkah, dia terus berjalan seolah tidak mendengar panggilan Jaejoong. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan salah satu rutinitas Jaejoong adalah menghampiri Yunho untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau bahkan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

" Yunie! Tidak mendengarku eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan nada cerianya

" Mwo?"

" Ayo pulang bersama?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan langkah mengimbangi langkah Yunho

" Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Yunho setelah sampai digerbang sekolah

" Hah…" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum " Kau pasti sangat sibuk, baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan dengan senyum riangnya

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas sebelum dia memasuki mobil jemputannya. Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sembari mengubar senyum manisnya. Dia memang selalu tersenyum jika usdah menyangkut tentang Yunho. Setelah mobil Yunho menghilang dari pandangan, Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan memudarkan senyumnya.

" Joongie!" Teriakan lumba – lumba itu membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sahabat bebeknya tengah dikejar seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoochun

" Suie, wae? Apa namja playboy ini mengganggumu?" Tanya Jaejoong menunjuk kearah Yoochun

" Ne, seperti biasa"

" Ck, dasar playboy" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sinis

" Aigo… Baby Suie, kenapa tega sekali pada kekasihmu sih?"

" Kekasih? Kau salah makan obat apa eoh! Mimpi pun aku tidak memiliki namjachingu playboy! Lagipula aku masih bernafsu melihat yeoja berdada besar!"

" Mwo?" Tidak hanya Yoochun, Jaejoong pun melongo mendengar ucapan Junsu

" Yakin? Aku kira kau menyukai sunbae kita?" Tanya Jaejoong yang dihadiahi cubitan dari Junsu

" Hahahahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Suie baby. Menyukai yeoja? Yeoja saja kalah seksi dengan bokongmu"

" MWO? YA!" Junsu memukul lengan Yoochun dengan kencang

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu, matanya kembali menatap jalan yang tadi dilewati Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, bisakah Yunho sedikit saja bersikap lembut padanya? Setidaknya saling sapa saja sudah cukup untuknya.

" Joongie wae? Bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Junsu setelah puas memukuli Yoochun

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut kemudian menggeleng.

" Joongie ah…" Lirih Junsu

" Gwaenchana Suie, aku masih berusaha! Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yunie!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berapi – api

Junsu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang bersemangat untuk mendapatkan namja yang sudah disukai Jaejoong sejak satu tahun lalu. Namun, hanya penolakan saja yang terus diterimanya. Walau begitu, Jaejoong masih terus bersemangat untuk mendapatkan namja itu, Jung Yunho.

Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah penyemangatnya untuk datang ke sekolah. Jika tidak melihat Yunho sehari saja, maka mood-nya akan benar – benar turun dan dia tidak akan bersemangat seharian itu. Junsu sebagai temannya hanya bisa terus mendukung walaupun dia sebenarnya ingin memukul namja tidak berperasaan macam Yunho itu.

Lain Jaejoong, lain Junsu, lain juga dengan Yoochun. Dia malah menatap prihatin pada perjuangan Jaejoong selama ini. Sebagai sahabat Yunho, dia tahu detail kenapa Yunho tidak melirik orang – orang sekitarnya.

_' Kau… Tidak akan mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho karena hatinya masih terikat dengan masalalunya_' Batin Yoochun

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong

Hmmm…

Mianhae

Cho malah balik bawa ff baru lagi. Cho lagi semangat bikin yang baru dan melupakan yang lama #dibakaryjs

Kkkk…

Ga bakal lama kok, ini cuma beberapa chap aja bakal end, sedikit angst ga masalah kan yaaa….

.

Annyeong ^0^


End file.
